My Family
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch meine Familie vorstelle? Wir sitzen gerade alle auf einer Lichtung im Nara-Wald. Kommt doch einfach mit!


Lol, ich wollte die Story eigentlich ja nicht uploaden, hab mich dann aber doch dafür entschieden, weil sie eigentlich so ziemlich alles beinhaltet, was ihr über meine OCs (und die von KiraiXKi :D) wissen müsst. Natürlich hab ich einige Sachen weggelassen, aber die werdet ihr dann bemerken... :D *gg*

_Disclaimer: __Don't own Naruto. Just the story. Got it?_

* * *

Ich seufzte. Schweigend lehnte ich mich in dem Gartenstuhl zurück und nahm Asuma auf den Arm. Seine blonden Haare waren schon relativ lang und kitzelten mich am Kinn, als er sich an meine Brust schmiegte und geräuschlos in den Schlaf glitt. Während ich mit dem Daumen sanft über seinen winzigen Handrücken strich, beobachtete ich die vier jungen Frauen ein bisschen weiter vorn am Waldrand.

Die erste davon war Sabaku no Temari, eine der Suna no Sankyodai. Ihre sonst so sorgfältig zurückgebundenen, blonden Haare fielen ihr heute in sanften Wellen über die schmalen Schultern. Anstatt ihres Kimonos hatte sie ein hellgrünes T-Shirt und eine schwarze, kurze Hose an, die ihre langen, schlanken Beine betonte. Ihre grünen Augen glitzerten in der späten Mittagssonne so sehr, dass ich es auf die Entfernung sehen konnte. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sie dort im blaugrünen Gras saß. Wir waren jetzt erst seit fast sechs Jahren verheiratet, aber sie lächelte fast jeden Tag. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie glücklich war.

Die nächste war Sabaku no Keiko, die Frau des Kazekage Gaara, also Temaris Schwägerin. Ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare hatte sie wie üblich mit einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, ihr Pony verdeckte ihr rechtes Auge. Auch ihre Kleidung war so wie immer: Das weiße, bauchfreie Top und die gleiche Hose wie Temari. Trotzdem hatte sie, in Rücksicht auf unsere Kinder, ihre Kunai- und Shurikentaschen beseite gelegt und auch ihr Hatai-ate lag jetzt auf dem Campingtisch neben mir. Auch wenn sie nicht lächelte, ihr schwarzes Auge zeugte doch von Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit. Ich genoss ihre Gesellschaft, weil sie nicht viel sprach und wir uns trotzdem gut verstanden. Sie erinnerte mich ein wenig an Neji.

An Keikos Schulter lehnte eine ihrer besten Freundinnen, Alanna Hatake. Diese war die Halbschwester von Kakashi und hatte die selben grauweißen Haare wie ihr Bruder. Ihre Frisur war der ihres Vaters sehr ähnlich, auch wenn sie nicht die selben zu einer Seite abstehenden Haare hatte. Auch sie hatte ein grünes und ein blaues Auge, die in der Sonne wie Wasser schimmerten. Alanna trug (wie ihr Bruder) ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Shirt, doch ihre Maske trug sie selten. Die lange schwarze Hose hatte sie bis zu den Knien hochgekrempelt. Sie lächelte weitaus mehr als Keiko. Auch sie kannte ich ziemlich gut, obwohl wir weitaus weniger miteinander zu tun hatten. Manchmal waren wir uns auch nicht einer Meinung, doch sie respektierte meine und ich ihre. Ihr Hatai-Ate lag neben Keikos auf dem Tisch.

Die letzte im Bunde war meine Schwester, Kirai Nara. Sie hatte das Aussehen von Mutter, aber ihre Haare waren eine Spur heller und zu einem Zopf geflochten. Außerdem waren ihre Augen irgendwie anders. Ich konnte, und das nach so vielen Jahren, immer noch nicht sagen, was es war. Heute hatte sie ein hellblaues Top und eine kurze, dunkelblaue Hose an. Ein fröhliches, unbeschwertes Grinsen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie sprühte förmlich vor Fröhlichkeit. In letzter Zeit war sie eher still gewesen, was in Vergleich zu ihren Freund Kiba wirklich nicht schwer war. Doch heute schien sie wieder voller Leben. Auch wenn man es nicht für möglich hielt, aber ihre beste Freundin, ihr 'Zwilling', wie sie es nannten, war Keiko. Die beiden hatten telepathische Fähigkeiten, zumindest was den jeweils anderen betraf. Sie erzählten sich wirklich alles. Und ich hatte sie wirklich unglaublich gern. Auch wenn sie es nicht brauchte, beschützte ich sie noch immer.

Die vier Frauen saßen um meine Tochter Shikai herum, die mit ihrer neuen Puppe spielte. Ich lächelte, als sie etwas besonders Süßes sagte, und alle lachten. 'War ich schonmal glücklicher?' dachte ich. Ohne Vorwarnung bewegte sich nun auch Asuma wieder. Er steckte den Daumen in den Mund und träumte weiter. Ich kam nicht umhin, uns beide zu vergleichen. Er war mir wirklich aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, hatte aber Temaris blonde Haare bekommen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, die ihre Gesichtszüge, aber meine dunkelbraunen Haare hatte. Shikai hatte auch einen Teil meiner Intelligenz geerbt, aber, so egozentrisch es auch klang, jemanden wie mich würde es kein zweites Mal geben.

Plötzlich hallte der schrille Schrei eines Falken über die kleine Lichtung im Nara-Wald. Aus Reflex sah ich hoch und den Vogel über uns kreisen. Einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, ehe ich, mit Asuma im Arm, aufstand und zu den Frauen hinüberging. Sie sahen kaum auf. "Kei? Lanna? Wir müssen." meinte ich leise, nachdem ich ein wenig bei den fünfen gestanden war. Beide standen sofort auf, die Gesichter wieder undurchdringliche Masken. Es war fast erschreckend, wie schnell es passierte, dass sie sich von liebenden Frauen in schreckliche Killer verwandelten. Auch Temari stand auf und nahm mir Asuma ab. Einen Moment sahen wir uns nur in die Augen, ehe ich sie an mich zog und zum Abschied küsste. "Pass auf dich auf, Shikamaru..." flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. Ich lächelte. "Wie mühsam, dass du mich immer daran erinnern musst." antwortete ich, doch ich genoss es, dass sie sich Sorgen um mich machte. Dann beugte ich mich zu Shikai hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie lachte und winkte zu mir hoch. Kirai legte ich kurz eine Hand auf den Kopf und küsste sie auch auf die Stirn. Auch wenn wir schon beide über zwanzig waren, diese Geste der Zuneigung war geblieben. Schließlich wandte ich mich um und ging zurück zu dem Tisch, auf dem auch meine Ausrüstung gelegen hatte. Keiko und Alanna warteten daneben, beide hatten auch ihre ANBU-Masken bereit. Sobald ich mich meine Kunai-Holster und die Tasche angelegt hatte, wandte ich mich noch einmal um, zu meiner Frau, meiner Schwester und meinen beiden Kindern. Ich hatte doch alles, was ich gewollt hatte. Warum war ich nur jedes Mal so traurig, wenn ich meinen Dienst antrat?

* * *

**A/N:** Unwichtig wie eh und je, aber ich drücke mich i-wie davor, das nächste chapter von "Sunflowers" zu übersetzen... :D Naja... R&R! :D


End file.
